1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat radiating substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the development of an electronic industry, the demand for improvement in a function of an electronic component has rapidly increased. Further, in accordance with slimness and lightness of the electronic components, in connection with a circuit board on which the electronic components are mounted, a large number of electronic products should be integrated in a small area of the circuit board.
Meanwhile, high heat generating devices generating high heat, such as a power device, a light emitting diode (LED), and the like, are mounted on the circuit board. In the case in which the heat generated by the high heat generating devices are not rapidly radiated, a temperature of the circuit board is raised to cause an operation of the heat generating device to be disabled and cause a malfunction of the heat generating device. Therefore, research into a heat radiating substrate, which is a circuit board with improved heat radiation characteristics, has been conducted.
A heat radiating substrate according to the prior art has a structure in which both of a power device generating high heat and a control device vulnerable to heat are mounted on a heat radiating plate (U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,750). In addition, the heat radiating plate is made of a material having excellent heat conductivity in order to radiate the heat of the power device. In this case, since the power device and the control device are mounted on the same heat radiating plate, the heat generated from the power device may be conducted to the control device through the heat radiating plate. Therefore, the control device is affected by the heat generated from the power device, such that it may malfunction.